


How do i know your not lying when you say "i love you"

by kingdomskey



Series: How do i know your not lying when you say "i love you" [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomskey/pseuds/kingdomskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem ed! X roy</p>
<p>Edie had made it into the military with her Alchemic skills. Roy Mustang had made sure of it, despite her being a female and a young one at that. After hitting puberty at 14 and getting into one to many fights with Mustang, Fullmetal is transferred and now Frank Archer is her superior officer. Things started out perfectly after her switch she nabbed several pesky criminals and managed to save a superior officers life. Earning praise Archer begins to dote upon the girl hoping she can be his ticket to the top rungs, however what happens when doting turns into romance that morphs into an abusive relationship. Meanwhile Roy is slowly beating himself up over loosing Fullmetal, after being transferred to Central a brief run in sends Roy in a panic. His mind soon comes to terms with his deep seated feelings however can he act on them before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do i know your not lying when you say "i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello dearies I thought it might be interesting to try things a bit differently. What if Ed reported to Frank Archer rather than mustang because of a few to many fights, and after doing what archer “asked” it earns notoriety and fame for both the alchemist and her superior officer who now sees her as something he needs to control.  
> Also Alphonse is missing in this anime still human but missing. As for Edie she’s got her automail arm and leg but there’s a different reason why. Also this is not necessarily based on one season rather using FMA characters who are perfect for the job I require.
> 
> Also the name Edie is a female name I had a coworker with that name, but I think that’ll be her given name she’ll go by Ed.

Painful Memories 

Ed was laying in her bed rubbing her side. It had been a long day at work and her evening with Archer hadn’t been any better. He’d complained because she’d broke the flower vase he’d brought her. Before she could pick up the pieces Archer shoved her into the broken glass before ordering her to clean it up. After he’d left she cleaned her cuts up before she hit the bed. Ever since she’d helped Archer get promoted he had slowly become power hungry. Laying on her bed she slowly began thinking about her past and how she wound up in this situation before drifting off to sleep.

****

Flashback I

“You know what I’m sick of you making sexist short jokes. I want out! I want a transfer NOW!” Ever since puberty Ed had become a handful, her chest was semi flat one day and then after a mission she returned only to have Roy comment she’d grown two watermelons. After being embarrassed and Hawkeye firing several shots she took Edie on a miserable trip to the clothing store for a bra. Ed had vented to the other woman who informed her Mustang may or may not change but either way transferring was an option Hawkeye would fully support her on so long as it meant she was happy. 

After two months of putting up with Roy she’d had it and finally intended on cashing in on Hawkeye’s promise but what she didn’t expect was Roy’s reaction. “you know what that’s fine I’ll let you transfer but think about this EDIE ELRIC. Who will fund your cross country gallivanting and put up with you doing what you’re doing other than me. I know finding your brother is important but it’s not the military’s job to finance a cross country manhunt for something that’s not relevant to our goals.”

 

****

Flashback II

Ed’s transfer request had been submitted and approved, starting today she would work in central under one Frank Archer. She’d shown up at the office In her standard attire, black leather pants, a black v-neck that accentuated as Roy put it her “watermelons”, the red duster coat and her trademark boots. The signature blond braid was done without fault so not even a single strand hung loose. Walking up to Archer’s desk she smiled softly before she spoke “Hello sir Archer it’s a pleasure to be serving under you as of today.”

The man barely looked up from his paperwork before speaking. “I told Sarah to take you with her today and show you the ropes. We don’t have any out of town jobs at the moment so until a mission opens up simply patrol the city.”

 

****

Flashback IIi

“By the authority vested in me from Central you Barry the Chopper are under arrest” Ed shouted as she quickly transmuted a pair of hand cuffs around him before she looked at the poor women she’d been about to chop up and discovered it was her mechanic. 

Shaking her head she quickly removed the bindings before speaking “I need you to take my pocket watch and go find people with the blue uniform tell them Edie sent you and bring them back.” After handing over the watch she quickly sent Winry on her way before she transmuted a pair of ankle cuffs as well.

 

****

Flashback IV

“saving the Brigadier General, and stopping Barry the Chopper you are a remarkable young woman. It’s so impressive watching you work. In honor of your hard work I would like to offer you a new job. I’ve been promoted to Intelligence and I would like you to join me, Ed.” Archer said softly putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling sweetly at her.

At hearing the offer Ed couldn’t help but nearly faint. Getting into intelligence was incredible she’d have access to lots of private material that might help her find Al. If anything Archer would be more than willing to help her since she’d heard him get praised many times for her work. “I’ll do it!” 

Archer knew Ed couldn’t refuse a transfer if he ordered it however he liked his subordinates thinking they had a choice. “How about we go out to dinner to celebrate. I know there’s that anti fraternization policy but what harm could there be in two people simply celebrating their promotions. As much as I want a relationship with you I wouldn’t do anything to harm your promising career.” Archer had pondered things for a long time, he didn’t have romantic feelings for Ed but knew that by playing to her sensibilities he could possibly make a valuable pawn that got him as high as possible.

“I’d love that, eating mess hall food isn’t as bad as some things I’ve eaten but something different sounds nice.” Ed never bothered carrying a purse so by the end of the day all she had to do was shove her items into a coat pocket and she was ready. 

****

Flashback v

Archer softly pressed his lips against the intoxicated Ed’s lips before he pulled away softly and slowly. “i-I shouldn’t have done that Edie. I thought I could control my urges but I see that I cant. I’d better go before anything else happens.” With those words he quickly left.

Edie blushed slightly confused by the kiss. Come the following morning she awoke with a nasty hangover. Moving around the dorm it was only a moment later when a fellow female soldier walked in and handed her a package. “thank you”

Edie opened the package carefully not wanting to damage it before she read a letter.

Edie, I’m sorry about last night I let my unrequited feelings get the better of me I promise it will not happen again.

Nestled in the letter was a beautiful crystal pendant that rested on a silver chain. Ed quickly got cleaned up before she went to go find Archer. 

After finding him she pulled him aside at the end of the night and spoke privately to him. “Look come hell or high water I couldn’t give a damn what higher ups have to say about anti fraternization it’s simply an excuse to keep the military a business place. There should be exceptions to that ruling because it’s not really fair.” Ed had a point some aspects of the rule were unfair, since the active female military population was relatively low and one’s dating odds were slim with the type of work they did, falling in love in this place was plausible and all it meant was an early retirement.

“you’re sure that your acceptable with this. We’ll have to keep things secret Ed, at least until we’re at a point to where you can get transferred or they change the ruling.” Archer said softly before he pulled the young woman into a hug. Most higher up’s looked the other way if you were in different units so Archer hoped to fully wrap Ed in his web of lies.

****

Flashback vI

“I am really glad you’re here baby, you make me feel complete.” Archers silky voice said as he softly kissed her cheek before placing his hand into hers. Slowly he rested his head on Ed’s shoulder before he softly stroked her hair.

“mmm I love it when you play with my hair. It always feels nice when we’re alone. It’s a shame we cant be fully open about this.” Ed lightly moved and kissed Archers lips before she gently shifted so she was sitting in his lap and softly stroking his black hair before she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

 

****

Flashback vII

“Archer i-I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean what I said.” A month and a half into their secret relationship things had gone downhill. Archer had slowly turned controlling and possessive. He’d commented on her choice of attire for the day, a light blue halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Like an idiot Ed had gone to the office to pick up something she’d left behind and had gotten many cat calls and rather flummoxed generals to gawk. She’d been the lewd talk of male officers all day and when archer came over for dinner he had accused her of cheating so finally she’d blurted out ‘Well when would I have time to cheat between helping your career get to the top with useless missions, and catering to your requests and helping you kiss the fuhrer’s ass it’s not like I’ve got the time of day to find a man in broad daylight and flirt’

As she’d spoke Archer’s eyes had seen red. He wasn’t an ass kisser and he intended to make damn sure she knew her place. Within an instant he had the young alchemist on the ground after a quick punch to the gut. Within moments he swiftly kicked Ed in the ribs a few times hard and fast. At her pleas to stop he delivered one final kick before he stepped back and spoke. “If you just minded your tongue this wouldn’t happen. It’s your fowl mouth that will wind up getting you inevitably kicked out when the wrong person hears it and then who will find Alphonse.” Archer had quickly instilled into her that using Alchemy was a no-no on him at one point he’d disconnected her arm and reattached it before repeating the process. He kept Ed in line by bringing up her brother from time to time, when she seriously considered leaving he did a temporary 180 and quickly won her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading there will be more to come. I love FMA and hope you love this story please let me know what you think.


End file.
